When Hunters And Magic Collide
by ImmediatelyWriting
Summary: When our favourite hunters drive into Storybrooke to get some rest on a hot day, they stumble upon a mystery that isn't like anything they've encountered before. S1 Sam and Dean, S1 Storybrooke.
1. Bruno Mars in the Impala

Dean

It is a very, very hot day. The leather of the car seat sticks to my skin and the seatbelt burns in my neck. Sam sings along to a pop song on the radio; terrible music, but he just wouldn't stop whining.

 _"It's too hot, hot damn_ ," he sings along with soul. He then stops. "They're right, it is too hot," he says. "Can't we just stop somewhere?"

I would like to say that we're on our way to save people and hunt things, but I would be lying. We are in fact unemployed.

Sam hasn't given up yet. "There, we're driving into Storybrooke," he says, pointing at the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign. "Never heard of it, but it seems better than being cooked alive in this car."

I shrug, giving in. "Good point."

Being cooked alive actually describes perfectly how I feel right now.

We drive for a little while longer before we stop and I park the car at the side of the road. We step out of the car, I look around for a bit.

"Seems kinda quiet," I remark. "The sort of place that has literally nothing to hide. Or literally nothing at all."

Sam shrugs and replies: "We can just get wait for it to get cooler here. Maybe get some ice cream or so."

I scoff. "I'm too manly for ice cream."

We go anyway.


	2. XL-Ice Cream

Ruby

I walk up to the two strangers in the booth with a tray in my hands.

"Hi, guys," I greet them with a huge smile on my face – Granny says that I should be friendlier to customers. "Eh, one strawberry sorbet?"

"For me." The taller one smiles.

I put the bowl down in front of him. "And… the extra large ice cream with whipped cream, chocolate sauce and sprinkles?"

The other one grins proudly. "That's mine."

"All right." I set the huge bowl down and stifle a grin. "Enjoy."

I then walk away, hiding how worried I actually am. What are these people doing in Storybrooke? I certainly don't know them, and I know pretty much everyone here, some a little more than others.

As if she's read my mind, the sheriff, who's sitting at the bar, stops me. "Do you know who those guys are?" She sounds worried, too.

I shrug, careful not to drop the tray. "I don't know. They seem harmless."

"Everyone seems harmless if they're attractive." She sighs. "Mind if I ask them a couple of questions? I'll take them outside if it gets messy."

"Yeah, sure. Do your thing."

"Thanks." As she gets up and takes her drink with her to sit at the table next to the guys, I walk back into the kitchen to get the next order.


	3. Ice Cream Experience

Emma

I walk up to the table next to where the strange guys are sitting. One of them is eating from a huge, huge bowl of ice cream, as opposed to the other one, who has a small bowl.

I know from experience that he can't eat all of it.

He'll throw up before he does.

I lean over the back of my chair, drink still in my hands. I gesture with my drink. "Hey."

"Hey," the XL-ice-guy replies, his mouth full.

The other one just frowns at him. "I'm the sheriff around here," I say, showing my badge.

They don't seem impressed. "Mind if I ask you a couple of questions? We don't get many strangers around here."

"Sure."

"Names, please?"

"Dean." XL-ice-guy gestures to himself, and then to the other one. "Sam."

"We're brothers. Not husbands," the other one clarifies – it probably isn't the first time that someone had thought that they were married.

"And what are you doing here in Storybrooke?" I ask. The XL-ice-guy named Dean anwsers.

"Just a short stop, it's too hot in the car." It sure is too hot.

"We're gone before sunset, don't worry," adds the other one, named Sam.

I nod. "Okay."

I wonder if I should ask them anything else, but I don't think so; they seem innocent enough.

So I nod, tell them it's okay and then leave, ending our conversation with a "bye".


	4. The Kid with the book

Sam

The sheriff walks away. Dean looks up from his ice cream.

"I'm not hungry anymore, let's go," he says.

We pay, get up and walk away. Away from the weird diner where we can't eat without a sheriff interrogating us.

As we walk up to the car – if we're going to wait for it to cool down, we might have to grab some stuff – a school bus stops in front of our car and a lot of kids walk out of the bus.

One of the little boys walks towards us. The boy stands in front of Dean and I.

"I'm Henry," he says while sticking his hand out to shake ours.

"Nice to meet you, Henry." I shake his hand, wondering what this kid thinks he's doing; we could be kidnappers for all he knows!

"And you are?" Henry asks.

Dean is first to introduce himself.

"I'm Dean."

I open my mouth to say my name but Dean is faster and says it for me.

"And this is my brother Sam." Henry nods.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, we're not from around here, but we are gone before it's morning."

Henry shakes his head, seeming a little panicked for some reason.

"No, no, no! Don't leave!"

"Why?" Dean asks.

"There is something going on in this town," Henry says.

He takes a large book out of his backpack.

"All of the stories in this book are very, very real."

He opens the book, but closes it again when he sees a well-dressed woman walk down the street.

"Watch out for her," Henry whispers to us. "She's the evil queen, and she's evil."

He was completely serious about this.

I found myself being a bit worried about this child.

"Hello, Henry." The woman seems to know him. "Who are these people you're talking to?"

I suppose I maybe should introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Sam and this is Dean," I say. "The boy came towards us and made a little talk."

The woman looks at Henry first and then she looks up to us.

"All right. Maybe I should introduce myself too, I'm Regina Mills, the mayor of this town. And I'm also Henry's mother." The woman says it and she smiles friendly to us.

This woman doesn't look evil at all.

Regina looks at Henry again.

"Come Henry, we're going home," she says, while grabbing Henry's hand. "Have a good day."

She friendily smiles and walks away witt Henry by her side.

I look at Dean.

"Shall we take a walk through this town or do you want to go away?" I say.

I know what Dean would like to say.

He would say that we continue our ride, but it is still very hot so I don't think he is gonna say we need to go on.

"Let's check the town out for a bit, but we're going away before it is totally dark," he says and he walks into a street.

One of the buildings in the street has a sign attached to it. Mr Gold Pawnbroker, it says, and in smaller letters, & Antiquities Dealer.

"Let's go take a look in that shop," I say, Dean nods and we're walking to the store.


	5. The Sensor underneath the Pavement

Mr Gold

 _Ping_ , I hear and I – as fast as possible – walk over to the desk. Another moment and then someone will walk into my store.

I need to stay behind the desk so it wil look like I'll always be behind the desk, but in real life there is a sensor underneath the pavement just a few meter away from the store.

 _Tingeling_.

The door opens and two guys – never seen before – walk into my shop.

"Good afternoon," I say. One of the boys looks up.

He looks surprised, he probably didn't see me behind the desk.

"Hi," the least tall of the guys says absent-mindedly.

"Can I help you with something?"

The gigantic one of them looks down to me.

"No thanks, we're just browsing," he says.

I watch the boys while they're talking and looking around, hoping they go away soon. Because I need to stay here till they're gone, watch if they don't steal anything.

After half an hour they finally leave my shop.

The moment when they close the door I run – as fast as I can – to the place behind my shop, take my jacket and close the shop for today.

A moment later the sensor rings, I walk back to the desk.

Now it's Regina who walks into the shop.

"We're closed," I say.

She looks upset when she fast-walks to the desk.

"What are these strangers doing here?" she snaps, and it's clear she's upset about this.

"This, here, Storybrooke is a town. Everyone can visit it if they want to, that's the point of a town. Get it?" I ain't her bodyguard who helps everyone leave the town, she needs to do it by herself. But first she needs to leave my shop.

"Yes, I know. But this is my town and I don't want them to be here and talk to Henry!" she screams.

"Yes, then you maybe, maybe could ask them to leave. Just a suggestion. Look, I'll show how it's done. Regina, please could you leave my shop, I don't like it when you're here and this shop is mine and I don't want you in it. Bye." I wave at her and she angrily leaves my shop.

"When I have my powers back I'll turn you into a frog,"she whispers but I hear it anyway.

The door closes and now I hope no one will visit this shop anymore tonight.


	6. The Dead Sheriff

Dean

"Come on, we're leaving," I say when it is cooling down. "We're going further on our road-trip."

Sam steps in the car and I push the gas. We drive a while and just when we want to leave the town - five meters before the "goodbye" sign – I hear an ambulance.

"Let's check it out, turn around,"Sam says.

I roll with my eyes and turn the car. I see the place where the thing was happened.

When I stop the car and we step out a man is lying down on the floor in the police office. He's dead I know for sure. The sheriff is there too. I walk up to her.

"What is happend?" She looks up.

"I don't know he just died a few minuts ago," she says.

"Just like that? Just, boom, dead?" I ask.

"Yes, just like that."

"He had no symptoms of heart complains before?"

"No, I guess." Then it must be something else, maybe a ghost or something, or a demon. There is no blood so it couldn't be a knife or a sword.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I say.

"I barely know him," are her last words before I walk away back to Sam.


	7. Demons or Ghosts

Sam

Dean and I sit in the car, Dean can't stop talking about his theory that it must have been a demon or something, but I just can't believe him now. Henry said that there was something going on in this town with things out of a storybook, but not about demons and ghosts.

"But what if it's really a demon," he says, "don't you think they're in great danger?"

"Yes, they could be in danger, but they also couldn't and then we'd just scare the hell out of them. I don't want them to panic."

I don't have newspapers to check if it could be a demon or something.

"But maybe we could ask Henry if he has some newspapers and if he can tell us more about what's going on here," I say. "Only if you want to, of course."

Dean immediately opens the door.

"Let's go right now!" he says.

"Ehm, don't you think he's at school right now?" I ask. "We can't just walk in."

"Watch me," he says and he walks away.

"Wait, Dean. Urrrgh, no!" I shout and I run after him.


	8. Lesson Interruption

Mary Margaret

I was just teaching the class how to do maths when two strange men run into the classroom.

They don't just walk; they run like there is a big monster chasing after them.

But of course there is no big monster, cause they obviously don't exist.

So they run into my class and scream something.

I look up to one of the men and open my mouth.

"Please, guys, I'm trying to teach the children how to do maths in the correct way and you are interrupting my lesson," I say. "If it isn't very important then come and meet me after class."

"Sorry, madam, but it is very important," one of them says. "Can Henry come with us?"

What do they want with Henry?

"When the lesson is over you can take him. Why?"

"But it is important that we can speak to Henry as soon as possible," he tries.

"Yes, and that is when my lesson is over. Now, be gone please." I wave with my hands that they must leave now and that they can come back when I'm done.

An hour later they come back, I called Regina to let her know Henry would be home later and she sounded angry about that. So I concluded she didn't know anything about the "very important" thing the men want to talk about.

So when the men come I leave them alone and take a seat next to the door with a hot cup of tea.


	9. Believers

Henry

Dean and Sam have come to my school for a – they say – very important thing they need to talk about.

We all take a seat in my usual classroom and they start to talk.

Dean starts, he of course is the most grown up of them. What means that he is the oldest and can start every conversation.

Sam is always the second - or last – because he is the youngest.

So Dean starts talking.

"Henry, we want," he looks to Sam, "I want to know what is going on in this town."

Finally anyone is interested in what's going on in this town, finally anyone listens.

"Oh yes, of course," I start. "This town is cursed, by the evil queen. All of the people who live here are fairy tale characters, they do exist if you believe me or not. It is real."

"Yes, we believe you, what do you know about what happened last night?" Sam asks and I start to believe they are taking it seriously just like me, the first of all the people I already tried to tell.

"Yes, everyone knows it. Graham died," I say.

I knew Graham a sort of very good, my mother did things with him.

"Okay, do you know what happened to Graham?" It's Dean's turn again.

"I don't know it for sure but I have a theory," I say. "My mom – not Regina but Emma – kissed Graham. A few hours later he died. So I think Regina crushed his heart."

They both look surprised.

"How could she, your mother, crush someone's heart?"

Now it is Sam who asks it.

"With magic," I say. "Which is surprising in a town, in a world without magic. But Regina can use magic now, I guess."

"Okay, and if everyone here is a fairy tale character, can you tell us who Graham was in the past, as fairy tale character?" Dean again.

"Yes, Graham was a hunter. The queen forced him to rip Snow White's heart out and bring it to her. At first he refused but then the queen ripped his heart out and said that if he didn't do it by himself she would do it for him, and she whispers in the heart what he needs to do and he does it. She didn't give him his heart back so I think that is why she could kill him in a world without magic."

They both look impressed by what I know about the people in my town, and that I know things the people here don't know about theirself.

"Okay, thanks Henry," Sam says and they both walk away.

A moment later Mary Margaret and Regina come into the classroom. Regina looks upset and Mary Margaret is trying to calm her down, but she won't listen.

"Come Henry it is late. Why did it take so long before you were ready?" Regina asks.

She takes me by the hand and pulls me out of the classroom and back home.


	10. The Dead Guy is a Cheater

Dean

So it isn't a demon. Or a ghost. It is a monster, called Regina.

"Who the hell crushes hearts like that, just 'cause your boy kissed someone. WHY!"

I fall back in the shotgun seat, while running my hands through my hair.

"Why?" I now whisper. Sam nods.

"Yes, why," he agrees. "If Henry is right about the characters then Regina should be the evil queen. Crushing someone's heart is in fact very evil, so I think we can believe Henry about Regina."

I know I believe Henry too, deep inside me, but it just sounds unbelievable.

"Do you really believe a, what, eight-year-old kid?" I say.

"I think he's more like ten," Sam says. "And I also know you do believe Henry." I nod.

"Yes, I maybe believe him a little," I say. "Of course we know monsters are very real, but people never believe us at first, maybe it's the same with Henry."

I guess Henry must feel just the same as us if no one listens. You get pissed about the fact that people get in danger if they don't listen. Maybe it isn't that bad in Henry's case, but even then it is very annoying.

"Maybe we should stay here for a week longer. If nothing strange happens, we leave; if it does, we stay," Sam says. "What do you think, Dean?"

"Yes, I think it's a good idea," I say. "But we need to get a place to sleep then." Sam nods.

I open the door and we go to Granny's to get a place to sleep.


	11. Paying Gold

Granny

The boys who also were in the diner yesterday are asking for a place to sleep.

"Yes, room twenty-two for you," I say while handing over the key.

"How can we find that?" the taller one asks.

"Upstairs and then the third door to the right," I say. "Have a good time."

I wave at the boys as they're on their way upstairs.

Right after, Gold walks in.

"Good afternoon Mr Gold," I say.

Almost everyone is scared of Gold, and everyone needs to pay him. Or, well, everyone with a house or other buildings in Storybrooke.

"Good afternoon," Gold says. "Are these strangers sleeping here?"

I guess he has seen them before and his face tells me he doesn't like them very much.

"Yes, is that wrong?" I say, but I already know the answer and that is a no for me, because they're customers and they pay me.

"No, no. Of course not, but Regina cannot know it, she doesn't like them at all," he says.

I know why he says it, but Regina doesn't seem to like anyone so if she can't know about the boys, she also can't know about all the other – two or three – customers I have.

"So why are you here really?" I say, guessing he just wants money or something.

"One hundred and twenty-three dollar, please," he says. "Or can't you pay your hotel."

He comes to ask that once in a while. Sometimes the bill is higher, sometimes lower.

"Of course I can pay the bills," I say and I hand over the dollar bills.

"Thank you. Have a good day," he says while walking away.

"Have a good day," I reply, but he doesn't seem te hear it.


	12. Magically Appearing Towns

Sam

So we have a room at Granny's Hotel, it's a nice room. Enough room for both of us.

Dean is lying on the bed and I'm searching news on the internet.

When I finally have an article from a place around this town I read it. _A town appears in a magical way_ , is the title of the part about Storybrooke.

"Dean, I think I have something."

Dean looks up and in a moment he sits next to me on the bed.

"Here." I point at the little text on the screen. "A town appears in a magical way. Appearance: October 22nd in 1983. A lot of people where sleeping or watching television when the town called Storybrooke just appeared. A lot of the people didn't know about it at first, but there are some who do," I say.

"I think Henry is right about that whole magical thing, maybe we could borrow his storybook so we can figure out who is who in this town," Dean says.

"Or we can ask Henry about it," I answer.

"Yes, maybe that's a better idea, let's go," Dean says and we leave the room.

We're walking outside when Regina comes towards us.

"Hello, boys," she says. "Still in town, I thought you left?"

She doesn't look very nice at all, no friendly smile on her face.

"Yes, that was the plan, but we liked it a lot here, so we're staying a little longer." I smile at her, but she doesn't smile back.

"All right then. Have a good day," she says, but still no smile.

"Come on, let's go find Henry, he'll probably be on the street or something like that," Dean says and we walk along.


	13. Emma

Emma

I'm walking around, just drinking my coffee when Sam and Dean walk past me.

"Hey guys," I say. "Didn't know you where still in town." They stop walking and turn around to me.

"Hey," Dean says. "Wait, you didn't even tell us your name when we first saw you." He is right, I problably forgot to say it.

"Emma," I say. "My name is Emma."

"It perfectly fits you," Dean says, he's probably trying to flirt with me.

"Thanks," I say.

"Do you know where Henry is hanging out?" Sam says. "We need to talk to him."

"He is probably at home," I say. "That's the big house."

"Thanks," Dean says. "Ehm, can I maybe have your phone number then I can, I mean we can, call you if there is an emergency."

Dean just wants my number, because he is flirting with – I guess – every girl he sees.

"Of course, it's…" I say my number and then we say goodbye. "Have a good day, guys," I say.

They wave and go to Henry's home.


	14. Home

Dean

We stand in front of the big house Emma mentioned, Henry's house.

It's a big white house I couldn't live in for more than a day, maybe two, it's just too big. I push on the doorbell and it takes a moment before Henry opens the door.

"Hello," he says.

"Hi Henry, can we speak with you for a few minutes?" Sam asks.

Henry lets us inside and closes the door behind him.

"Yes, what do you want to talk about?" he asks.

"We would like to know who in this town is which fairy tale character," I say.

"Of course, come with me." Henry runs upstairs to his room.

In his room lies the storybook. We're sitting on the bed and Henry opens his book.

"This," he points at a picture of a female with long black hair, "is Mary Margaret, there she is called Snow White. And the man next to her is David Nolan, he is called Prince Charming there." We don't know any David Nolan but he doesn't look very charming, he looks like he has too much make-up on his face. Henry tells us about everyone in this town.

He continues with Regina, the evil queen, to Gold, whom he hasn't figured out yet. We're almost done.

"And that," he points at a baby, "is my mother, that is Emma. She is the one that's gonna save Storybrooke from the curse."

He does really mean it, this isn't a joke.

"Thanks for helping us," I say.

Then the door clicks.

"Henry, are you there, sweetie?" It's Regina!

"Oh no, quickly, the window, you can climb through it, you'll get outside," he whispers.

"Yes, mom, I'm home!" he screams downstairs.

"Bye, thanks," Sam and I say quickly, then we carefully climb out of the window.


	15. Thieves Steal Things

Sam

We walk back to Granny's hotel. When we come back all of our stuff is gone, we possibly forgot to close the door and there might be a burglar or something and they took our stuff.

"It's all gone. Your laptop, dad's book, all of our stuff is gone. Stolen," Dean says, while looking around the room, it's all empty.

"Yes, but who does something like that?" I ask.

"Maybe a thief, they steal things," Dean says. "Or it is someone who lives here."

"I'm going to ask the woman from behind the desk," I say and I walk downstairs.

There she is, grey hair and glasses.

"Hello, is there a problem?" she asks.

"Yes, all our stuff is gone," I say. "Do you know where it is?"

She nods.

"Yes, Regina has taken it. She said that if you wanted them back you needed to leave town," she answers.

Regina obviously hates us, but why?

"Why do we need to leave?" I ask.

"She didn't tell me, but I would listen if I were you. She is of course the mayor of Storybrooke," she tells me.

"All right. Thanks, we're going to get our stuff back," I say. "Have a good day."

I'm pissed, why would this Regina be commanding us?

I walk back to our room, where Dean is sitting and waiting for me.

"We're going to get our stuff at Regina's house and then we need to leave," I say. "Let's go."

Dean looks up, opens his mouth and disagrees.

"Regina doesn't tell us what to do and what not to do. We're going to get our stuff and we stay," he says. "Now, let's go."

We walk out of the room, up to Regina's house.


	16. The Apple Turn-over

Dean

When we're at Regina's house we ring the bell and it lasts a moment before someone opens.

"Yes?" Regina asks. "Oh, it's you again."

Sam doesn't say anything so I'll take the word this time.

"We would like to get our stuff back," I say.

"Boys, not so fast, first you need to promise me something," she says. "I give you back your stuff and you're going to leave my town."

"All right then," Sam lies. "Can we get back our stuff then?"

Regina smiles, a evil smile that creeps me out.

"Of course, come in." She says and she steps aside.

In the hall our stuff is piled up. We both grab one bag and walk to the door of the house, ready to leave.

"Don't forget boys, you are leaving tomorrow morning, you can stay till then, but I don't want you to see you with Henry," she says.

"Yes," I say and we walk to our car that's close to Granny's. We load up our car and we're sitting in it.

I'm in the shotgun seat and Sam is behind the wheel.

A moment later my phone rings. It's Emma and I – of course – pick up.

"Hello Emma, what's up?" I ask.

"Come to the hospital immediately." She sounds scared.

"Yes, we'll be there in a moment." She hangs up and Sam starts the car. "Quickly, to the hospital, there's something wrong," I say.

We drive through the streets searching the hospital.

"There it is," I say when I've spotted it.

We park our car right in front of the hospital next to a yellow bug.

When we walk through the doors we immediately see Emma.

"Come, quickly," she says. "There's something wrong with Henry."

She is very scared, every mother would be if there's something wrong with their child. We walk along with Emma to a room. Henry lies on the bed, he is unconscious.

"What happened?" Sam asks.

I see an apple turn-over and I just need to taste it. I don't even listen to what Emma is saying, when I put my finger in the apple turn-over and stick my finger in my mouth.

"No, no, NOOO," Emma yells. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY? IT IS POISONED!"

I immediately pull my finger out of my mouth but it's too late.

I'm getting light-headed and fall backwards, with my head on the hard grond. I only hear voices and my vision is blurry. I see that Sam is hanging over me.

"Dean? Dean? DEAN!?" he screams.

I want to answer but I can't say a thing, I can't even open my mouth.

It lasts a few seconds and then my vision is completely black and I don't hear anything anymore.


	17. True Love

Sam

Why does he love food that much? I just can't believe it.

Dean just eat a poisoned apple turn-over and he now lies on a bed. He is unconscious. I hope he will wake up.

"Why did he eat that?" Emma asks.

"I don't know, he just eats everything that looks edible," I say.

I'm sitting next to Dean's bed when Regina walks in. Emma immediately runs to her.

"You! Do you know what you just did?!" she screams at Regina.

"It was meant for you!" Regina replies.

So Regina did this on purpose. I'm beginning to get very angry and I'm walking towards her.

"You just almost killed Henry and my brother on purpose!" I say.

I'm very angry at her, what if Dean never wakes up again?

"You monster!" I didn't like her at first, but now!

"He has eaten from the apple, not my fault," she says.

"But _you_ are the one who poisoned it at first," I say.

"Yes, and I know how to break the spell," Regina says. "With true love. I have it but Emma needs to get it first. And even if she has the bottle with true love it isn't enough for two, so Henry gets the true love."

On this moment I want to kick her in the face.

I grunt and walk away, hoping maybe the bottle with true love has just enough in it to save Dean too.

It lasts a day before Emma comes back into the hospital.

"Did you get it?" I ask. Emma shakes her head.

"I had it, but Gold ran off with it." She looks depressed.

We don't say a word, it's very quiet until there's a long _beeeeeb_ , the sound that a machine makes if someone's dead, but it isn't Dean's.

"Henry!" Emma says and she runs to the room next to where we are. I walk behind her.

The doctors are giving him CPR, but there's no result; he's dead.

Rengina's starting to cry and Emma walks up to Henry's body and she kisses it.

A whoosh goes through the room and my hair waves back. It's magical.

Less than a second later, Henry starts to breathe again and he sits upright in the bed.

"You did it," Henry says to Emma. "You've broken the curse."

Everyone is very happy, but Regina isn't, she is more scared. She walks out of the room. I can't handle the happiness right now so I'll go take a look, maybe Dean's awake now too.

But no, he still lies there unconscious.

"Why isn't Dean awake?" I ask.

"I don't know," Emma says.

Henry walks into the room too.

"Try to kiss him, maybe it works," Henry says. "But you've got to mean it."

You never know, I think.

I hang over Dean's close to death body, and I kiss it. Not long, not on his mouth.

It's just a little kiss on his cheek and I feel the magic.


	18. Totally Not Wincest

**Hi guys!**

 **This is the last chapter of this story, I hope you've enjoyed it just as much as I loved writing it!**

* * *

Dean

I feel someone's lips on my cheek and I can breathe normally again.

It takes a moment before I can open my eyes. What I can see is Sam's face, it's a few centimeters above mine.

I open my mouth to say something, but Sam is first.

"Dean!" he says, very loudly. "You're awake!"

I'm very happy to see him that way, he is happy to see me.

"Hi Sammy," I say. "Good to see you too."

I smile and push myself up, so I can sit on the bed. Sam hugs me and he looks so happy, I haven't seen him that happy in a long time. I didn't know he would be so happy to see me.

He talks about what I've missed and about how scared he was.

A moment later I put on my own clothes and we're heading to the car.

When we're at the car – ready to leave, 'cause the curse is broken – Emma and Henry have come to wave us goodbye and I hope to see then again.

"Come visit soon," Emma says, while waving.

"Of course," I say. "But then I skip the apple turn-overs and probably a lot of other snacks."

I laugh about my own, bad joke. Of course I wouldn't skip the snacks and of course not the apple turn-overs. I only skip them if Regina made them.

Sam starts the car and we drive away.

"Bye," Emma says. "We'll miss you!"

Henry waves and says "bye" like a thousand times.

We wave and scream "bye" out of the window till we don't see them anymore.

We can already see the 'leaving Storybrooke' sign and when we're passing it I know I'm gonna miss this town, but we need to go on.

We've got other monsters to hunt.

THE END.


End file.
